Malfoy's Don't Get Nervous
by Dracosshipper4ever98
Summary: Hermione has just gone through the realization that Ron had been cheating on her. Can Draco help her heal? Rated M for possibility of future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I have two other stories going and I'm going to add a third to the mix, but hey, plot bunnies people! Ok so this is the prologue and I will also be posting Ch. 1 right after this as soon as I finish typing it! So please read and review for me! I love hearing from you guys and they keep me writing! So without further ado I present Malfoy's Don't Get Nervous (Prologue)**

_How the hell do all the saps do this? _Draco Malfoy thought sitting in a small pub waiting for his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, to show up. Merlin, he was so nervous his hands were shaking. _Malfoy's don't get nervous, Malfoy's don't get nervous, _ran through his head like a record stuck on replay. He heard the door open and in walked his girlfriend, the most beautiful girl he had ever lain eyes on. She walked with purpose, three-and-a-half inch heels on her feet, and not once did she wobble or trip, not once.

Grace like a swan, fierce like a lion, bloody hell she was a sight to behold, little black dress barely ending right above her knees, the heels making her mile long legs seem a million miles long. His gaze traveled to her face, barely there makeup, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her gorgeous hair styled the way he loved it, down, flowing to the middle of her back in soft curls.

_You can do this, _he is telling himself even though at the moment he isn't so sure if he believes himself. She sits down and says something to him but her words escape him as he gets down on one knee and pulls the little black box he has been staring down the past couple of weeks out of his jacket pocket. He looks up into Hermione's gorgeous brown eyes that are starting to mist over and says, "Hermione I know we have had our ups and downs and I have loved you through them all. I don't know what I would do without you, hell before you I am not entirely sure how I survived. All I know is that you forgave my mistakes and loved me unconditionally. Hermione, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife so I can spend the rest of my life trying to prove myself worthy of the love you have so graciously chosen to bestow upon me?"

Hermione looks at him, tears glistening in her eyes and on her cheeks in trails as she shakily opens her mouth and says breathily, "Draco it would be my honor!"

He slips the ring onto her finger and the pub erupts in cheers and celebration but all Draco can see is Hermione. He pulls her to him and kisses her long, hard, and passionately. When he pulls away finally all he can do is stare into her eyes unbelieving of the fact that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's Princess, is engaged to him, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Prince. It all seems so unlikely to him. The past year and a half seem impossible. Really though, ironically enough, he had Weasel to thank for all of it because if he hadn't cheated on Hermione causing her to owl Draco, for a reason he still didn't quite understand, then they wouldn't have become friends, started dating, or fallen in love.

_Ah, _he thinks, _all thanks to that one letter, here I am engaged to the love of my life and the most beautiful women in the world. All thanks to the fact that Hermione, in her exhaustion, rage, and sadness sent me:_

Malfoy,

I am starting to see that you may have been right about Ronald being a Weasel. Haha, good for you horrible for me.

Hermione


	2. Everything Is Wrong

**So as promised here is Ch. 1, I am really excited about this story. My friends have all told me it is good so I can't wait to see what my readers think. There is quite a bit of back in forth in this chapter so fair warning don't complain because I warned you! Please read and review. (Also all rights are to the beautiful J.K. Rowling the only things that are mine are the extra characters I think up and the plot line) **

_I hope Ron will appreciate this, it is our one year anniversary, _thought Hermione Granger as she walked down the street towards the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of one year. _Maybe this will make me feel like I did when we first got together, _Hermione thought. Things had been different when they first started dating, Hermione had felt star-struck. Now though, all it seemed like Ron was interested in was having sex. He just couldn't seem to get it through his head that she just wasn't ready. She finally arrived at the door to their apartment and unlocked it knowing Ron shouldn't be home for another couple of hours. She walked to their room and opened the door. She was suddenly greeted by the sight of Ron's pasty white as ass he went down on some bimbo and the noises they were making. "RON!" she screamed. He turned his head and fear grew in his eyes.

"Ron," a voice whined from beneath him, "Why'd you stop?"

Hermione recognized the voice immediately as Lavender Brown. She ran out of the room feeling hot tears pricking behind her eyes. Ron ran after her.

"How long," she asked him, knowing somehow that this time wasn't the first.

"Five months, you wouldn't satisfy me sexually, and I have needs," he says matter-of-factly as if that explained everything.

Shestared at him in shock before finding her voice again and saying, "Really Ronald? I know you have needs, believe me I of all people should know, but I thought you loved me more than that! I thought we had something bigger than the only reason we would be together was for sex, I guess I was wrong! Take that slag and get the hell out of my house!"

"This isn't just your home you know, I live here too and if you really loved me like you say you do then you would have slept with me," he replied.

Hermione turned on him whipping out her wand and pointed it at his neck threateningly while saying, "Yes Ronald, you live here that's it. The lease is in my name and I pay rent every month. If you loved _me_ then you would understand that sex means more to me than pleasure, but obviously you don't. Now I'm going to repeat myself just this once and if you don't listen I will hex your balls into oblivion, got it? Good. You will take that slag, all of your shit, and get the fuck out of my house in the next five minutes."

Five minutes later Hermione was alone in her apartment. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she was in the shower for some reason memories of Draco Malfoy calling Ron 'Weasel' came back to her. _Huh, _she thought, _funny that Malfoy was right all along and Ron really is a Weasel. _When she got out of the shower she felt the need to inform Malfoy of this for some reason. So she sat down at the desk in her room, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote:

Malfoy,

I am starting to see that you may have been right about Ron being a Weasel. Haha, good for you, horrible for me.

Hermione

With that she went to her owl, Athena, and said, "Take this to Malfoy Manor girl, ok?" The owl looked at her and nipped her finger affectionately before flying gracefully out the window. Hermione lay down on her bed and waited on a response.

*Line Break*

At Malfoy Manor Draco Malfoy was surprised by a large, majestic black bird tapping its beak on his window. He opened it and the owl flew in, landing on his desk, it dropped a letter onto his desk. He picked it up wondering who it was from. Opening the letter he recognized the flowing handwriting immediately as Hermione Grangers', the girl he had tormented endlessly throughout Hogwarts, thanks to ideas planted in his head by his coward of a father. When he read the two lines that were on the page the first thing he thought of was _I wonder what went wrong in paradise. _Then he started wondering why Granger had owled him of all people, why not She-Weasel. Going against all of his instincts and he grabbed some parchment, a quill, and ink he wrote back:

Granger,

What went wrong in paradise? Weasel expect you to act like his mother or something? On another note, why did you owl me?

Draco

With that he gave it to the beautiful owl on his desk and said, "Here, take this back to Granger for me would ya girl?" The owl cocked her head at him as if sizing him up before she took the letter in her beak and flew back the way she had come and with that, Draco waited.

*Line Break*

Hermione noticed Athena flying back and opened the window to let her in. The owl gave Hermione the note and settled onto her perch. Hermione read the note quickly and grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote her reply:

Malfoy,

I'm not exactly sure why I owled you…just thought it might make you chuckle to know you got the Weasel thing right. The problem is too much to put into a letter. How about we meet for lunch and I will tell you. That is if it isn't going to make you look bad being seen with a 'mudblood.' Owl me with a response if you want to. My owls name is Athena by the way

Hermione

And with that Athena flew back to Malfoy Manor.

This time Draco was expecting the tap on the window and opened it quickly. He took the response from the owl and read it. He visibly flinched when he read the word 'mudblood', he hated that word and hated that Granger had called herself that. He grabbed more parchment and his quill and wrote:

Granger,

Don't, under any circumstances, call yourself a mudblood, I am no better than you, or anyone else for that matter, in blood. I learned that a while ago. Sure, I will meet you for lunch, tomorrow 12 at the Leaky Cauldron we can meet then I will take you where we will really eat.

Draco

"Here you go Athena, thanks," he said to the owl before she flew off through his open window.

*Line Break*

Hermione took the letter from her owl and read it three times before she finally believed what she was looking at. _Ok then, _she thought, _I am going to eat lunch with Draco Malfoy tomorrow nothing new. _Then she changed, settled into bed, and slept.

She woke up the next morning at 10, showered, and started looking for something to wear. Finally she settled on a green sundress with silver trim since it was June and was starting to heat up. By the time she was done it was 11:30, so she grabbed a book, her wand, and keys and headed to the Leaky Cauldron so she could read before she met Draco.

When she arrived she saw that Malfoy was already there. She went over and sat down with him.

"So Malfoy, you want to tell me where we are going?" Hermione asked him.

Draco smirked and said, "Nope, come on." Draco stood and Hermione followed as he walked out of the Leaky Cauldron to the closest apparition point.

"Come here then I won't bite, promise," he said, "It's going to have to be side-along because you don't know where we are going."

Hermione walked to him and he put his arm around her waist. She looked into his eyes that were a molten silver and as she felt the familiar tug in her navel she thought, _why is it that everything is wrong but this just feels right?_


End file.
